Teardrops
by Kiyomi-Takashima
Summary: Love, Heartbreaks, Drama; This story is about Itachi Uchiha and how he struggles to bare the consequences of murdering his family and love ones and was forced to flee Konoha. He left his little brother Sasuke and his lover behind. Here Itachi and his lover Kiyomi will struggle together on how to survive without having anyone knowing their secret. Read more to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

It's been four whole years since I saw him; my lover; my best friend; my husband; my family. He told me everything whenever he could and when he couldn't talk to anyone else about something like killing his entire clan. We were both in the ANBU foundation together. When I found out he made it to ANBU I was so happy for him especially since he was just age 13 then, soon after I was also promoted to ANBU. I felt happy for myself because I made such a huge accomplishment. For some reason, when I see other girls' crowd around Itachi I feel as if I was left behind; as if I wasn't anyone special to him at all considering the fact that we tell everything to each other.

Looking back I felt stupid; when he told me about the mission I was shocked, that was when I saw him cry for the very first time. At that time we were already married due to the fact that I wanted my mother see me get married as one of her last moments until she died. He promised me that he wouldn't kill me nor would he kill Sasuke as long as I looked after Sasuke for him. I nodded in agreement to look after Sasuke for him and hugged him as he petted my head. He also promised that he would be back for me, as long as I waited for him. I nodded and we went to bed hugging and tangling our legs around one another.

When he left my heart hurt so badly; I really missed him especially his laughs, his jokes, his obsession with Dango, everything. A couple of months later, I went to Danzo and resigned myself from ANBU. However, he didn't let me instead he made me become a sub. And a captain if needed for missions. After Danzo told me that information I went to Hiruzen-sensei and told him about it. He thanked me and I left with a poof. I was now jounin again since I resigned myself from ANBU.

Days after the Chunnin exams ended and Hiruzen-sensei's funeral I was walking in the streets alone until I sensed a way too familiar chakra in the air. _'Itachi are you back for me?'_ I thought and ran to where his chakra was located. When I reached to where he was I saw him talking to Naruto.

_I screamed, "ITACHI UCHIHA!"_

He turned to look at me with his Mangekyo Sharingan staring straight through my Tsuki no Hikari which changed its colour and form to a black star with a hexagon around it.

Let me explain what my eye jutsu is and does. My eye jutsu is the rarest and most power-fullest visual jutsu in the entire world. Sounds scary, well it is. My eye jutsu can not only copy and predict it can do much more. It can also dig through your brain and find out information without killing you, capture you in a genjutsu and let you suffer for eternity and there is no way of breaking out of it, suck out your chakra, copy kekkei genkais, extract your memory bank and replace them with a fake, and much more.

I now sensed his chakra it wasn't as strong as it was before. For some reason it was unstable. Then it hit me, the Mangekyo Sharingan can make people blind if you use it too much. Also his blood was unstable as well so I scanned his chest area roughly and I found the problem. It happened a lot to my deceased family members and I now found a cure for it.

_I asked, "Naruto, are you alright?"_

_He replied, "Hm, YEA I AM FINE DATTEBAYO!"_

_Kisame said, "Maybe we should chop off those legs of his so he can't run."_

_Itachi said, "Hn."_

_Kisame asked, "Oi, Itachi who's the chick?"_

Kisame, one of the ex. Members of the seven members of the seven swordsmen's of the mist charged at me trying to attack me with Samehada. However, I jumped onto the ceiling and kicked him in the face while doing a cartwheel. I appeared right in front of Itachi in a poof looking at him upside down.

_Me told Itachi, "You are dying, my love. Why don't you get treated already instead of taking those stupid medications? Waste of money and a waste of time. I doubt you came back for me today as well."_

_Kisame shouted, "Oi, Itachi! Attack her already!"_

_Itachi replied, "Kisame, don't be so reckless we aren't here for a fight."_

_I started to say, "Ita-"_

_ Sasuke shouted, "ITACHI UCHIHA!"_

_ Kisame said, "Now who is this little guy? He looks a little like you. How about the chick? She doesn't look like she wants to fight at the moment."_

_ Itachi replied, "My little brother."_

_ Sasuke said, "MY hate has grown for you and is stronger than ever. I am going to kill you right here right now!"_

I didn't want Itachi to get hurt especially since he is ill and is slowly dying at the moment. Before the Chunnin Exams I had an encounter with the leader of the Akatsuki and the right hand lady. Ever since then I have never said a word to anyone.

I watched Sasuke charge at Itachi with Chidori but Itachi ended up breaking his wrist causing the jutsu to fail. Then Naruto gets fired up to only get his chakra taken away by Kisame's sword.

_Sasuke started to say, "Kiyo-gahhh!-mi"_

I watch as Itachi torture his precious little brother when I know deep inside he wants to kill himself for hurting his little brother. Then, Kisame charges at me with Samehada in his hand trying to strike me. However, he misses and fails yet again as I land on Itachi's shoulders.

_Then all of the sudden Jiraiya came and said, "Have no fear Jiraiya the sage of the mountain Myoboku is here!"_

I looked at him weirdly and turned to face both of my opponents.

_Kisame said, "You still haven't told me who this chick is Itachi."_

_ Itachi replied, "She is one of my best friends."_

I looked at him with disgust but he knew me too well and I knew him too well. He didn't want the members of the Akatsuki to come after me and use me as a weakness against him and my glare was only an act in play.

_Kisame asked, "Heh, does this mean I can kill her?"_

_ Itachi replied, "I told you not to be so rash about things Kisame."_

_ Kisame replied, "Heh, fine."_

_I shouted to Sasuke, "Sasuke get out of here, this matter is not between you and Itachi it's between me and him. This has nothing to do with you."_

_ Sasuke shouted back, "No-gahhh-o, he hurt both of us how can I ughh forgive a bastard who did that to his own-"_

_I cut him off and shouted, "Sasuke shut up and run"_

_Then, Jiraiya said, "Beware my jutsu toad stomach!"_

We were in the toad's stomach all sticky and gushy. Itachi pushed Sasuke deeper when the walls of the Toad's stomach and took a run for it with Kisame right behind him. As they ran the walls of the Toad's stomach started to bubble and got even stickier. Both Jiraiya and I followed both of them out the hallway. Itachi used Amaterasu to get out of the Toad's stomach. That must have hurt his eyes after using Tsukuyomi as well.

After, Jiraiya fixed the Toad's stomach we parted ways. Naruto and himself went to search for Lady Tsunade and I went to bring Sasuke to the hospital. As much as I wanted to heal Sasuke myself, I didn't want Master Jiraiya's and Naruto's hard work go to waste. So I patiently waited for them to return and went home.

However, when I entered my house I noticed a very similar chakra there.


	2. Chapter 2

However, when I entered my house I noticed a very similar chakra there.

_Me: Itachi, what are you doing in my house?_

_ Itachi: I came here to visit you. I also am here to explain something to you. I am not going to get an operation for my illness you and I both know that because I am going to have Sasuke kill me obviously. As much as I love him I am hurting him as well; I am also hurting myself too. I always wished to live a normal life with you but I cannot because I love my little-_

_ Me: Shut up._

Itachi looked at me shocked as if I had just insulted him.

_Me: You do everything for him yet you don't even know how things will eventually turn out. What about me then? I know you love your little brother more than me but what about me? Are you just going to leave in the back seat like you always do? He doesn't even notice that you love him so damn fucking much because he is blinded by revenge. I can't even see you anymore because of him. Do you not know how much you are suffering because of him? Hell, do you even know how much I am suffering because of him? He doesn't even understand you one bit! He doesn't understand that what you are doing for him is for his own good. I really want to be forever together with you but I feel like I can't because you are too far away in your own world. I don't know what to do! _

_Itachi: I'm sorry that I put you in this situation Kiyomi. I should have never let myself be associated with you. If I didn't you wouldn't have to suffer what you are suffering now. I never wanted this to happen as much as you did believe me. The only reason why I did what I did was so war wouldn't happen between the Uchiha's and Konoha, and maybe even the rest of the four nations. I'm sorry I got you into this mess, if you weren't in this mess you would be wit-_

Without thinking, I smashed my lips against his stopping him from his speech.

_Me: No need to be sorry, I am glad to be in this mess with the person I fell madly in love with. I am not ashamed to admit that I fell for a criminal because I know everything about him and he knows everything about me. I don't care what other people say about him because I know it isn't true. He is my husband, he is my family, and he is my life. Through illness for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to have and to cherish, 'till death do us part I will love you._

_ Itachi: Are you sure? _

_ Me: I am positive that I still want to be with you forever; my feelings have not changed an ounce for you._

_ Itachi: This world is too unfair. All I ever wanted was to be together with you and to live a happy life without war and just peace._

_ Me: Well, you can never get what you want unless you earn it._

_ Itachi: Do you think I earn it?_

_ Me: Definitely. _

_ Itachi: I really need to go and pick up Kisame from the bar._

_ Me: Don't go, not yet at least. I haven't seen you in four years; I don't want to spend the last few days before you die with you. I want to spend months and years with you. I know I sound selfish bu-_

Without a warning he kissed me passionately while the cherry blossoms outside slowly fell to the ground. I took my camera out to take a picture of us kissing. It was too beautiful to forget because the next morning I found myself alone in bed nude with a note that says, **'****_I love you more than the stars dance around the moon, more than the blossoms kiss the hairs on your head, and more than any kind of love in the world. I will travel the whole world just to find you and I hope you don't forget my love for you. Signed; your love, Weasel.' _**It was all written in the Romeo and Juliet code we both shared. I placed the note and the photos in the scrap book and went to get dressed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fast Forward **

Sasuke left the village after the new hokage was declared. I followed him suit knowing what to expect from him.

_Sasuke: Why are you following me?_

_ Me: I know what you are planning to do and what you are doing is stupid. Why are you being so blinded by revenge? It's stupid and useless. It's not going to help you in the future. It will damage your reputation and it will damage your name. Don't you think the Uchiha's name is ruined quite enough? Yet you are going as far as going to Orochimaru? Are you crazy? Are you out of your mind? I will not stop you but I will not go with you either. I will not associate myself with a low-life like yourself anymore; don't bother me anymore, because seeing you makes me think that what Itachi did was correct when it really wasn't._

_ Sasuke: Don't talk about him in front of me. Just cause he is your husband doesn't mean he is mine. _

_ Me: I can talk about him all I want. He is a better person than you and will always be._

_ Sasuke: Just shut up what the hell do you know?!_

_ Me: More than you will ever know in your entire lifetime. You think your life is all miserable because your brother killed your entire clan. But do you know who destroyed my entire village? The same person you are going to right now you dumb piece of shit. I hope you understand that what you are doing is stupid and selfish because I don't think your deceased family members would like to see you like this at all. Goodbye hope you trip and fall._

And with that I disappeared with a puff of smoke.

I then wrote a little to Itachi saying that Sasuke is leaving Konoha and there is nothing I can do about it.

**_33-5-21-2 70-5-21-10-53-14-72,_**

**_Dear Weasel, _**

**_53-21-82-27-k-5 13-21-53 72-5-17-23 24-13-5 91-64-72-89-21-104-5 21-47-33 112-2-5-104-35-21-47-23._**

**_Sasuke has left the village and I am pregnant._**

**_23-13-21-24 64-53 21-72-97._**

**_That is all_**

**_77-27-23-24-5-2-17-89-36._**

**_Butterfly._**

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

As I read the letter set to me by Kiyomi I was surprised. She is pregnant with my child? Maybe I should protect her now. I don't want my only child to die not yet at least. She didn't say much but we talked through telepathy and she said that she was going to live near the village in that Uchiha hideout I told her about. She didn't want to be questioned by the people on whose child it is. She told Lady Tsunade that she will be living a little outside of town after she found out about the child.

_Kisame: We have a mission near the Land of Fire again. You gonna visit your 'best friend' there again?_

_ Me: After we leave the hideout I need to tell you something you must not tell anyone. You are my comrade I hope I can trust you with this._

_ Kisame: Wow, I am grateful to be honored by the great Uchiha._

I ignored his comment and started heading out without him.

_ Me: 'Oi Kiyo I'm coming home to see you'_

_ Kiyo: 'You have a mission here again?'_

_ Me: 'You sound like you don't want to see me'_

_ Kiyo: 'No it's just that I missed you so much I don't want you to leave again'_

_ Me: 'I miss you too; I don't think you will believe how many times I restrained myself from leaving the hideout and running to you.'_

_ Kiyo: 'Awww that's sooo cute. Just be careful people are starting to catch on the Akatsuki name pretty quickly'_

_ Me: 'Did you tell Lady Tsunade about my mission?'_

_ Kiyo: "Do you want me too?'_

_ Me: 'No tell nothing about it please?'_

_ Kiyo: 'Okay, you better be safe out there. I don't want my child missing the first sight of their father because he was careless'_

_ Me: 'You know I am not that careless when it is coming and going to places.'_

_ Kiyo: 'Maybe I don't know that. Oh, look who's the person in the hot seat now, not me'_

_ Me: 'You are so childish some times'_

_ Kiyo: 'Oh stop it, you know you like it when I am childish'_

_ Me: 'You are going to be a mother at least act like one'_

_ Kiyo: 'Well excuse be for being 17 and pregnant'_

_ Me: 'You are excused'_

_ Kiyo: 'Hmph! Remember Hikaru don't be like your father is always clueless and careless'_

_ Me: 'You know I don't act like that'_

_ Kiyo: 'I'm sorry I don't know what you are trying to say. HMPH'_

_ Me: 'Don't be mad'_

_ Kiyo: 'Who sad I was mad?'_

_ Me: 'Fine, annoyed of my sarcasm'_

_ Kiyo: 'Who said I was annoyed'_

_ Me: 'Look Kiyoooooooo-hime me sorry please forgive me?'_

_ Kiyo: 'I was joking, I wasn't really mad, sad, or annoyed about anything.'_

_ Me: 'How many weeks had it been since you found out about the baby?'_

_ Kiyo: 'Six weeks maybe'_

_ Me: 'That means you've gotten quite big haven't you.'_

_ Kiyo: 'Shut up'_

_ Me: 'Almost there wait for me okay?'_

_ Kiyo: 'Yes love. Ya hear that Hikaru? Daddy is coming back to see us YAY!'_

And with that we stopped talking to each other. Once Kisame and I reached within the borders of the Fire Nation we quickly finished our mission and went to the Uchiha hideout.

_Kisame: So what were you going to tell me?_

_ Me: I will tell you when we get there._

_ We quickly walked towards the hideout and opened the door._

_ Me: Tadaima._

_ Kiyo: Welcome home!_

_ And hugged me happily with a soup spoon in her hand._

_ Me: Be careful._

_ Kiyo: Why is he here Ita?_

_ Kisame: WHY ARE YOU HERE?_

_ Me: I was about to get to that._

_ Kiyo: Okay I am going to continue making dinner then._

_ Kisame: What's for dinner?_

_ Kiyo: Vegetable soup, beef, chicken, and bak choy._

_ Kisame: Ooo, great cause' I'm starved._

She ignored his comment and went back to work. As soon as she was done she stared to set up the table. After she was done setting up the table she went to get the plates and chop sticks. She even tried to reach for the bowls, cups, and plates on her tip toes but she failed to get it. I went up behind her and got them for her. She just looked at me in awe and continued setting up the table.

_Me: As I told you before we left the hideout I had something very important to discuss with you Kisame right?_

_Kisame: Yup._


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Well, the truth is Kiyomi here isn't just my best friend she is also my wife. She is currently 6 weeks pregnant and I need to take care of her. As you know my condition is getting worse so I might sometimes need you to go on the missions yourself. I hope that isn't a hassle for you._

Kisame choked on his tea when he heard that Kiyomi was my wife and when she was pregnant. However, he regained his posture and with a grin he said,

_Kisame: No problem. However, how did you two meet in the first place? You guys are really way too young._

_ Kiyomi: Were only young in your eyes Kisame. You are growing into a grandpa._

_ Kisame: HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

I just look at Kiyomi who was rubbing her stomach and smiled. She was going to be a good mother when the child comes out.

Fast Forward

Months past and Kiyomi's stomach was getting bigger and fast. It's so funny how she has to wear big t-shirts whenever she gets up and out of bed. Currently, she is rolling around in bed and in my arms. She looks so peaceful when she is asleep. At the moment, we have a spare room for our baby. I don't know why Kiyomi always calls the baby 'Hikaru' as if she knows whether the baby is going to be a boy or a girl.

She now, only cooks doesn't clean because she isn't allowed to. So both Kisame and I have to help her out around the house and pick up after ourselves. She usually goes to the baby's room and rearranges some of the things we bought. Obviously, being Kisame he bought a couple of shark and fishy toys for the baby.

All of the sudden I hear grunts and sharp breathing. I quickly rush to her side and she is exhaling and inhaling.

_Me: What's wrong?_

_ Kiyomi: The baby *breathes* just kicked_

I smiled at her and brought her to our bedroom. Since her huge t-shirts don't fit her and the baby anymore she wears the sun dresses her mother used to wear. She looks like an angel with a big lump on her stomach. She tells me to hand her the photos on the table with the scrapbook. Recently, we retook our wedding photos and took some other random photos. I handed her the photos and the scrapbook and sat next to her, watching her put together her scrapbook. After she was done putting the photos in the scrapbook we got up and walked to the living room where Kisame was nowhere to be seen. I see her walking around well more like waddling around the living room area and the kitchen area before gripping tightly onto the counter.

_Kiyomi: Itachi get me to the fucking hospital._

I quickly scooped her up in my arms and dashed to the hospital while doing a transformation jutsu on the way. I quickly asked for a doctor and rushed in with her. Shizune quickly came and went right on task.

_Shizune: Okay, Kiyomi I need you to push on the count of 10 understood? Alright here we go. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9,-_

_ Kiyomi: URGHHHHHHH!OH MY FUCKING GOD!_

_ Me: Calm down Kiyo, remember to breathe in and out._

_ Kiyomi: No you calm the hell down! I am fricken giving birth here and it fucking hurts!_

_ Shizune: Kiyomi you are almost there just hang in there! I see the head! 1-2-3 PUSH!_

_ Kiyomi: Gahhhh!OH MY KAMI! THIS FUCKING HURTS! I AM BEING TEARED I HALF OH MY KAMI!_

_ After all that screaming I hear a baby's cry._

_ Shizune: Congratulations it's a baby boy! Well here comes the other one!_

_ Kiyomi: WHAT? ANOTHER ONE!? I'M HAVING TWINS!?_

_ Shizune: Yes now please prepare yourselves!_

Kiyomi: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Fast forward

Shizune quickly and carefully wiped the babies clean and the nurses pushed Kiyomi's hospital bed to her room. I followed Shizune who has our babies in a carriage as she pushed it down the hall to her room. After, Kiyomi woke up from her slumber she saw me holding one of our children and wanted to hold him too. I quickly took a photo of them before Shizune came to take them away.

_Kiyomi: Kyahh! They are so cute!_

_ Me: I'm guessing you are going to name him Hikaru._

_ Kiyomi: mmhmm! He is the light in that dark world of yours._

_ Me: What about the girl?_

_ Kiyomi: Hm... How about Hana?_

_ Me: I wish I could spend more time with both of you._

_ Kiyomi: Me too! I don't want you to die Ita. I want you to live and spend the rest of your life with both Hikaru and I. Even if you die I don't want you to forget the memories we've spent together, as a family. _

_ Me: I too want that to happen. Even if I can't have any sexual contact with you and even train with you I want to spend every last minute of my life with you. We will take as many steps as we need to._

With that she smiled and handed Shizune the baby for her to take care of him until she gets checked out of the hospital. I went home to get her a pair of clean clothes for when she gets out of the hospital and to get some sleep. When I entered the house I see Kisame lying on the floor.

_Me: What are you doing Kisame?_

_ Kisame: I am so damn hungry! Speaking of which where's Kiyomi?_

_ Me: She's in the hospital, she just gave birth._

_ Kisame: Holy chiz on a chizal! How the hell did I miss that?_

_ Me: You weren't in the house when it happened. Thank god nothing happened to her or the baby._

_ Kisame: Is it a boy or a girl?_

_ Me: Both obviously._

_ Kisame: Maybe she'll give birth again before you die in your little brother's hands._

_ Me: Not now; don't talk about this I am not in the mood._

_ Kisame: I noticed, you seem too happy to talk about that._

_ Me: Just shush and eat._

_ Kisame: Did you eat yet?_

_ Me: No I am just going to reheat some leftovers from yesterday and eat that._

_ Kisame: Dude that isn't healthy. At least try to for the sake of Kiyomi! Like what the hell!_

_ Me: What's the point I'm going to die anyways!_

_ Kisame: What do you think Kiyomi is going to do when she see's you lying on the floor when she comes back from the hospital huh?_

I said nothing and started reheating the leftovers from yesterday. After I was done eating I took a shower and packed clothes, bottles, diapers, and anything else that was necessary for them and went to bed.

The next morning I went to the hospital in disguise and went to pick her up. She was sitting on her bed cuddling with her children.

Kiyomi: Look, Dada is here to pick us up.


	5. Chapter 5

_Kiyomi: Look, Dada is here to pick us up._

I walked to them and smiled. They were all so cute and small. I picked up Hana as she picked up Hikaru. I guess she knew that she would always have a boy; maybe it was mother instinct who knows. After all this time I still don't know much about women. We slowly walked to our house allowing our children to enjoy and relax as the sun is shining on them brightly. Once we reached the house, we put them in their cribs and watched them sleep for a bit before we went downstairs.

Sitting on the couch like a couch potato was Kisame who was stuffing his face with food. I took Kiyomi back to her room to rest and went downstairs again. I sat on a chair thinking. I told myself plenty of times that I am a father now and I have a lot more responsibilities than I did before. I got up off the chair and went upstairs to where Kiyomi and the kids were sleeping. I slid under the covers and took a nap to escape from reality for at least a little bit. I woke up due to someone shaking me lightly; I rubbed my eyes a bit and see Kiyomi smiling down at me telling me that it was time for me to eat. I got up off the bed and walked downstairs. Once I was downstairs there was no one in sight. I walked to the living room to see if anyone was there but saw no one. I walked to the kitchen and saw no one and there wasn't anyone at the dinner table either. I then walked to the back yard and saw a happy birthday sign and everyone saying happy birthday to me. I was shocked; even though Kiyomi just had twins she still had so many things running through her mind. She still had the strength to pull of this party for me; I smiled and walked towards her hugging her. She just made me feel so happy; as if I didn't have my illness and as if I didn't have to get killed by Sasuke.

_Kiyomi: I'm going to take the kids back inside before they get sick; Happy 18th birthday Ita-chan._

With that she walked back inside with both Hana and Hikaru in her arms. I just continued smiling at them. To me, they were the best presents I could ever even receive. Even if the kids knew what I did for a living, which was being a double agent for Konoha and Akatsuki, Kiyomi would always reassure them and tell them that it was to help people in our village live a better world and all this other stuff. I don't know what I would do if she wasn't here. She's always been here for me and vice versa. She knows that I am going to die sooner or later yet she makes me feel like I am going to live a longer life than I should be.

She then came back out with a cake decorated with dango and with a candle at the very top of it. She sang happy birthday to me and I blew out the candle making a wish. Wishing that I would live a long life with my children and wife; wishing that this was all a dream and I would wake up as if it was a nightmare. I knew I was too good to be true but I wished for it anyways. Maybe if I had taken the operation everything would change maybe if, I sighed and cut the cake.

The day after that, I felt better than I did 5 years ago. I got up out of bed, and ran up a tree at full speed however, half way up the tree I started to cough violently and fell down at the trunk of the tree. I just sat there hopelessly; I did this every day and since I did the higher I climbed. Maybe the medicine is finally taking its effect because I feel great! Better than I ever did in fact even better. However, soon after Kiyomi started to cough just ever so slightly. After I finished recovering I can finally train again and it doesn't hurt to use my Sharingan either so I was relieved. I started sparing with Kisame again and for some reason my skills never decreased I was alive and well; and then I kicked Kisame's ass.

_Kisame: Hey, don't push yourself so hard; I know you are sick and trying to improve yourself every chance you get but don't go over the top with things._

_ Me: What are you talking about? I am not pushing myself to the limits. Besides I didn't even try. Maybe the meds are finally kicking in._

_ Kisame: Yeah maybe. Maybe not who knows. Anyways you want to go another round?_

_ Me: Nah, I'm hungry; I'm going to see what Kiyomi is cooking up for lunch and check on the kids w_hile at it.

Kisame: Ok.

I took off my sandals and entered the house. There was humming and laughing in the kitchen. I then see everything set up on the table and Kiyomi sitting on a chair feeding both of them at the same time. Her hair was tied up in a high bun and her face was covered in baby food.

_ Kiyomi: Ah, Ita-chan lunch is ready. Just wait a little bit after I am finished feeding them you guys can come and eat._

_ Me: Oh, Okay. Do you need help feeding them? You look like you have your hands full._

_ Kiyomi: Help would be great! Let me get myself cleaned up._

_ Me: Wait, come here._

_ Kiyomi: Huh?_

And without her noticing I licked her cheek that was covered in mashed potatoes and said,

_Me: That was delicious._

_ Kiyomi: NYAHHHH! _

And blushed; I just chuckled at her and continued to feed the children. After, she was finished cleaning up and after I was done feeding for Hikaru and Hana, we all settled down to eat lunch.

_Kisame: MAN, I'm hungry thanks for the food._

_ Kiyomi and I: Thanks for the food._

We all start eating in silence until Kisame says,

_ Kisame: Kiyomi, you should've seen your husband today! He was fighting like his usual self again!_

_ Kiyomi: Ita-chan! I told you not to push yourself. Sheesh, sometimes you act like a child._

_ Me: Hn._

_ Kisame: See! He isn't even coughing anymore!_

_ Kiyomi: Sure, let's get a doctor to check him up then._

_ Me: We will. _

_ Kiyomi: You mean YOU will right?_

_ Me: Yeah, I will._

With that we all quiet down and continued eating. After we all finished eating, I went with Kisame to get my health checked while Kiyomi stayed at home to clean up the dishes and watch after the kids. Apparently, I got lady Tsunade to check me up and she said I was totally fine and I healed up nicely and unknowingly. She didn't know how it can be healed without medical attention and was glad that it was replaced. I left the hospital with relief and walked home. I picked up some groceries on the way. Once I entered the house, Kiyomi was nowhere to be seen I looked upstairs to see if she was sleeping there and I looked everywhere within the house. I then walked outside into our backyard to find her sleeping on our three people outdoor swing with it swinging slightly back and forth and with the wind blowing ever so slightly on her face. I just smiled and carried her bridal style back inside the house.

I laid her on the bed and watched all three of them sleep and then I slowly drifted off to sleep. I was then awakened by someone jumping on me and giggling quite loudly. I opened my eyes to see Hana just jumping on me while Hikaru was curled up in Kiyomi's arms sleeping. I just smiled and picked Hana up; apparently, if Hana is jumping on people that means she needs to go to the bathroom. I took her to the bathroom and let her do her business while supervising her. I wonder what would happen if I died; would that mean Kiyomi would have to take care of both of them all alone. How would she explain to both Hikaru and Hana about what happened to me?

**~Few years later~**

I was playing with both Hikaru and Hana teaching them games and teaching them the way of the ninja. While, Kiyomi on the other hand was getting terribly ill and refused to see a doctor. She said that she already went to the doctors and they stated that it was just a cold so I didn't bug her about it.

**Kiyomi's P.O.V**

I was sitting on the three people swing in the back yard watching Itachi, Hikaru, and Hana all play with each other. I can't let them know what I am planning or it will be too late. Itachi asked me to go to the doctor's however; I told him that I already went to get myself checked and he quit bugging me about it. He then asked if I was going to go inside with them because the twins need to take a nap. I told him no, and they went inside. I then waited half an hour or so until I got up from my seat and quickly entered the house. I quickly went upstairs to check if they were asleep which they were. I silently cried, kissed them all goodbye and left the house with Kisame.


	6. Chapter 6

I quickly transformed into Itachi and sped through the forests. Itachi already did the first part of the mission now I have to complete it. This is the last mission both Weasel and Fox are participating in. I know Itachi will be upset with me for leaving but this has to be done. I will miss everyone very dearly and I wish this didn't have to happen but it must happen.

I placed some of Itachi's chakra inside of me so it wouldn't be too obvious that I am not him.

_ Kisame: Are you sure this is your final decision? You know if Itachi finds out about this he is going to me mad at me and he is going to be all sad about it too._

_ Me: Don't worry, I left my last messages with him so he would understand and know. I know I am being selfish but I just to make it seem that 'Itachi' died and with that Sasuke would move on from that and return to the village. If he doesn't then Itachi would have to deal with him. I know I am making a huge decision but what Itachi's goal is my goal. My dreams are gone because I am putting my family in front of me and I want them to live a happy life unlike what both Itachi and I suffered through. I want my children to live a happy life and never regret a single moment of it._

_ Kisame: I'll make sure to let him know about that. You really are too mature for your age. _

_ Me: I'm not too mature to have children am I. In fact, I love my children and husband; I am doing this as a mother and as a wife. You'll understand if you have a family of your own. There is a lot of responsibility within the family factor that both your partner and you have to take part in and be aware of._

_ Kisame: Alright Miss. IamtoomatureformyageUchiha! Are you ready for this?_

_ Me: I was ready long time ago Kisame. Let's get going and quickly! They will only sleep for 2-3 hours before they awaken. I want to be gone by then; I will allow Sasuke to take my eyes because it will forever be in the Mangekyo Sharingan state. It will never change. I planned this long time ago too; Hikaru and Hana will both have Tsuki no Hikari and Hikaru will have the Sharingan as well. Both Hana and Hikaru will become strong and survive in this world. I wish to see both of them grow even though I can't. I will miss them both dearly._

_ Kisame: Kiyomi, please calm down. Remember you are doing this for your family, for the village, and for yourself. Be brave; be strong even when you can't. Die happy at least; we spent some good times together however, I wish we have a bit more time to spend before you enter the fight._

_ Me: Just keep his friends occupied. I don't want them interfering with my plan! They are merely just extras that need to be disposing of. I'm going to go ahead so bye._

I quickly sped while coughing. I coughed until it was all good and teleported in the hideout we decided to meet in. I waited a while before he came in. I looked at him while he glared at me.

_Me: Are you sure you are ready to defeat me? Unlike last time you tried to, you failed miserably._

_ Sasuke: I'm not going to fail this time. Instead I will finally kill you with my bare hands._

We were in each other's genjutsu's by then. Everything I was doing was all a genjutsu. I am an expert when it comes to Itachi; I am simply just copying Itachi's style at the moment but, even that is complicated to do; while, he on the other hand is trying to mimic Orochimaru while adding a little twist to it. Since he doesn't have enough chakra he only did it once; and since my chakra is bad due to the heart valve problem Itachi had I am suffering it too. Finally, with the last yet smart blow Sasuke struck me with his natural energy. I was trying to think of what Itachi would've done if he were to experience this and decided that the best thing to do was smile and tap him on the forehead with my index and middle finger and let myself die on the floor.

**Kisame's POV.**

So she's gone eh? Guess it's time to go inform Itachi the news. I ran back slowly not because I wanted to, but because I want to think about the happy memories we all had together; she thought of me as family too. She never complained with I started whining about how I didn't want to eat this kind of food, instead she would just tell me to either eat or leave it on the table and starve to death. She was a genius; using her visual jutsu's to her full advantage and still save both Itachi and I. I really don't know how I am going to tell Itachi but, I think I will find a way around that.

**Itachi's POV.**

I woke up and found a note on the desk, and I find out that it is by Kiyomi.

_"Dear my love, children, and Kisame,_

_ I am sorry to tell you but, by the time you read this letter I am already dead. I'm sorry I never told you this Itachi but, I think that you deserve a better life and a second chance with things. I wish I could spend more time with all of you but, I decided my own path and decided to take it. I will miss you all very dearly; the emotions I am feeling can't be expressed with words. Itachi, you are the light in my world and I wish you will be for eternity. I want you to continue to smile every day and if the kids ask where I am tell them I am in a very far place. Please I ask this from you all; Itachi I know you are depressed about this but, I will tell you everything and when I mean everything I mean everything._

_ It all started out when we reunited. I started planning that I was going to do this and that I was going to save yourself from having Sasuke kill you. I recently discovered that another part to my kekkei genkai was that I can switch bodies with someone without them noticing and that's what I did to you. I switched my healthy body with your damaged body. I knew you wouldn't like the idea so I didn't tell you until now. As time progressed, I started planning out how I was going to go without you knowing and I also didn't know that I was going to have kids at the moment either; that all changed my plans too. Even though I still had to take care of the kids I was still planning at the same time. Slowly Kisame started to help me as well because I already knew where you were going for your battle. So, I decided that I need to take your chakra sample to inject to myself so Sasuke wouldn't know the difference. I hid myself very well and mission success. The last mission that was assigned to both Weasel and Fox is now complete._

_ I wish Kisame, the children, and yourself well. I hope you don't kill yourself for this. I planned hard for this to happen and if Sasuke decides to go against the Leaf don't kill yourself for that. Just take care of the children and listen to your heart. _

_ Hikaru will have both kekkei genkai's while Hana only has mine. I hope you will guide them to become strong. I know this is a sad parting but, please remember that I am always in your hearts. Another part of my kekkei genkais is that apparently I will pop up when the time is right or when you all need me. So, I am not sure. We will have to see if that's true._

_ Remember, I love you all!_

_ Love, _

_ Kiyomi Uchiha."_

I read the letter over and over again; I couldn't believe it, she's gone how could she leave me like this? She sacrificed herself for the sake of our family and village and yet she was still smiling till the very end. I look at the kids who are still sleeping and walked into the balcony. I let the wind blow on my face. I was so stupid! How could I? Why didn't I just tell Sasuke what was happening before! Why was I so selfish and independent?

_Hana: Papa! _

I turned to look at Hana who was looking at me with her arms stretched out in front of her. I walked over to her and she grabbed my face and wiped my cheeks.

_Hana: Why is papa crying? Where is mama and where is Sharkie?_

_ Me: Mama went to a very, very far place. I don't know where Sharkie is. Papa is crying because mama isn't here with papa._

_ Hana: Where is a wery, wery far place?_

_ Me: A place where Mama, grandpapa, and grandmamma is._

_ Kisame: Hey, hey, hey did anyone miss Sharkie?_

_ Me: I need to talk to you outside Kisame._

_ Kisame: Okay._

_ We both walked outside and I started to talk._

_ Me: Why did you help her?_

_ Kisame: What do you mean why did I help her? You read the letter didn't you? She did it for you! She did it for us. She even called herself, selfish because she loved you so much that she didn't want you to die. Instead she wanted you to live on with Hana and Hikaru so that you can confess your doings to the leaf and live a happy life without regretting anything. She did it so you can start anew again. She isn't stupid you know. She thought it through that's why she decided to go with it._

_ Me: Sorry for blaming you. I just can't wrap my head around it. I really miss her, but now I can't hug or do anything with her because she isn't here anymore._

With that I walked away from Kisame and went to look after the children. Many years have passed, Sasuke finally comes back to the village, I confessed everything to Lady Tsunade, and Kisame died helping the Akatsuki. Now Sasuke and I are taking care of both Hikaru and Hana. Hikaru has become a fine ninja like me and out leveled my Mangekyo Sharingan but used it for good. Hana has mastered Tsuki no Hikari and also out leveled Kiyomi. She is an outstanding ninja and I am super proud of both of them. However, we all wished that Kiyomi was with us. We always have a photo of her on the shelf in front of the door so whenever we leave we would always see her. We are all happy to have her still here in our hearts and we are still happy to know that she is still with us.

**~CENTURIES LATER~**

I was walking on campus when I spotted a girl with brunette locks and dark chocolate brown eyes. I walked up to her and she walked up to me and we both kiss each other passionately. We pulled away slowly and I swung her in my arms in a circle.

The end.

Though I am going to make a sequel so stay tuned. I think I am going to call it Ribbons or something like that.


End file.
